<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pulmonary artery by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069094">pulmonary artery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, M/M, Poetry, There is a mention of octagons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a set of poems.</p>
<p>1. Hinata, a summary of Danganronpa 2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito (Minor) - Relationship, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito (minor)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pulmonary artery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>why is something i learned abt in 7th grade the title?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>color drenches the sky, cerulean hue</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>slipping out through his fingers, the life he knew</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>assurance and assurance, his worries only grew</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>letting his guard down, his defenses were blew</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>forget and forget, remember once more</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>an unknown specialty, as a thumb that is sore</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>washing away any hesitance in the shore</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>fear fills him promptly, to crumble to the floor</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>evaporating, falling, the life of a cloud</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>friendly, pretty, standing unproud</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>poetic words, never loud</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>always asking if he was allowed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>across the planks, a splatter of pink</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lives on the line, overthink, overthink</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>feverishly wishing to find the missing link</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>a painful conclusion, away he would slink</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>gone the next day, no whisper of hope</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>trying their hardest, still they mope</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to discover him bound, tied up with rope</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the truth in a game, needing death to cope</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>a joyous event dyed bloody despair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the brash photographer, gone like the heir</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the mask of a serial killer acting as a snare</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>prolonging her life, ending up impaired</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>sick, gullible, coward, lie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>in splitting up for health, saying goodbye</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>a boring few days, crackers as dry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>it ends so easily as two had to die</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ambient despair, likewise in her eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>cruelly seeking pity, she cries and she cries</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>knowing the truth, nearly turning in surprise</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>for the sake of her murders, no longer could they sympathize</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the false promise of escape as a rope around a neck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the burden of hunger keeping them all as a wreck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the calming words alone keep him in check</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>scathing words from a former friend, treated as a speck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>a time where most die, instead, thrive</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>suspended on a handle, waking up to take a dive</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>how many sides does an octagon have? is it three? is it five?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>in the end, dead so the rest could stay alive</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>sneering, puzzling, to chase after a belief</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>when the bombs exploded loudly, a feeling of relief</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>igniting despair, incinerating hope, fueling grief</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the end to a fortune-ridden life, cut rather brief</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>self-inflicted distractions, living through countless pains</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>a fire burning everything, blood still pumped through his veins</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>despite all of the physical pain, poison haunted his remains</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>unsolvable conclusion solved sadly, betraying, she explains</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>quietly days blur by, the end is near</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>more dead than alive, living boring, without fear</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to a final letter from the one he loved, they adhere</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>a new place to explore, the answers unclear</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>a consequence of an untold detail, the world could belong to her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the world spirals downward, but they couldn’t let that occur</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>rather than picking either, going on is how they prefer</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>onwards, toward a shining future</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>awaking quiet, only five, the survivors by their side</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>going onward, watching them leave, acting as the group’s guide</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>equipped with hope, he helps them cope, to get them back, he tried</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and in time, awake and bright, their hope intensified</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>days go by amicably, the colors blend</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>time to spend with a former friend and the island to which to tend</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to forget what they were and to amend</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>with this, a hopeful saga comes to an end</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>rjhbskjqehf this sucks wtf i wrote 522 words of this</p>
<p>...............................................</p>
<p>smash like for part 2 lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>